The present invention relates to an improved sensing device for use in a tractor draft control system.
It is common practice to incorporate in a tractor three-point hitch a system which senses the draft load and makes adjustments in the working depth of a mounted or semi-mounted implement to maintain a substantially constant preselected draft load. Most draft control systems in commercial use today utilize mechanical draft sensing due to the ruggedness and durability of such devices. However, with the mechanical draft sensing devices previously known to applicant, all had the disadvantage of inaccuracy caused by hysteresis or load loss because of relative movement of the mechanical components.